I will protect you with my life (Jeff the killer love story)
by MissNyctophilia
Summary: I am Kate, the total outcast, the girl everyone laughs at. But all this is going to change. Read my story to find out. Story is rated:T A/N SOS SOS SOS I AM BACK. I will make many changes so it would be wise to read the whole story again. If you are about to read this story though, then I can only wish you to enjoy it and maybe follow or favorite it.
1. SOS IMPORTANT AN

Hellowness creepsters...This story is going to finally be restarted YAAAAY! Make sure to keep an eye on every single chapter cause I will first make some changes in my already existing chapters and then I will start uploading new ones. Got it? Good...

So, all you have to do is move to the next chapter and start enjoying the story.

If you are reading this story for the first time then I would suggest you to keep an eye on the changes

Till my next update, Bye Creepsters

~MissNyctophilia


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

**A/N It's on again. *running around happily* I hope that you will enjoy it again. I have many things in store and many more that will be changed from the last time. If you are reading this for the first time though then I hope that you will genuinely enjoy it.**

_There are 3 kinds of human beings in this world. The __**mortals**__, they are the majority of the human population. They live, get educated, reproduce and at some point they die. Then there are what many of you know as __**creepypastas**__. Whether you have seen any or not is none of my business but I know that they are mostly blood thirsty creatures based of games, urban legends and other scary parts of stories we heard in our childhood. Then, there is the category that I spent many months searching for, __**spirit callers. **__All I have managed finding out about them is that they can summon spirits and do many cool magical things…My best source shows also a test on how to find out if you are a spirit caller. Check it out bellow-_

"Kate come down. Dinner is ready." My mom yells before I can even manage to do take the test. I doubt that spirit-callers exist. It is just a stupid blog.

_Well, it was right about creepypastas…_

_Shut up brain._

"Coming mum" I yell.

My name is Kate and I am 16 years old. I have chocolate brown hair reaching my waist. My eyes though are sky blue. I don't know why but I never liked my eye color. I am thin and tall, but not too much. Who am I kidding? I am really short and I have pale skin. Some say that it is because I rarely eat, but that's not true. I have a mother called Nicole. She is the best mother. I also have a father called Brandon. My parents make a lovely couple. I wish that I could find someone like my dad. I also have a little sister called Jenny, she is only 7, and a dog called Ricky. Even though I have a nice family I am a very shy.I have never had a boyfriend or kissed someone. PATHETIC? I know. I only have one best friend named Lily. Lily is the most amazing person in this world. She is caring, funny and shy like me. All my other high-school classmates literally hate me. I don't even know why. Maybe they don't like the fact that I'm a straight A student. But I honestly ignore them because I prefer caring about my family and not about idiotic teens who only laugh at me to boost their confidence. As a person I am pretty bipolar and stressful except shy. When I was younger I used to take pills to calm down because I had panic attacks. Now I am able to control my stress but I always carry my pills with me. But how did I remember that? It only manages to stress me out more.

Dinner finished fast and quiet and now I was ready to do my research on spirit-callers. When I reach my room I am surprised to meet my laptop's black screen. But I remember I left it open. I am starting to feel a bit uneasy so I decide that I will leave the spirit-callers search for tomorrow. I go to my closet and grab a black tank top and bloody red pajama pants. I lie on my bed. I decided not to go under my bedding so I climbed above and I try to sleep but I have a strange and eerie feeling inside me. I close my eyes and I am about to fall asleep when I feel somebody is in my room. I know that feeling so well and I am more than sure that I am not alone in my bedroom. I don't open my eyes. Why? Well I am not crazy. And I heard recently that a crazy serial killer is roaming in our city. I don't want to be killed. Not that this could happen but still...

_Pull yourself together Kate, you know how to defend yourself. All those years of..._

My thoughts faded when I heard someone footsteps. Whoever it is must have sensed that I am not asleep. I am facing on the side the steps are coming from so I can easily fight that person. I keep my eyes closed and at some point I feel someone breathing on my neck. "I know that you are awake" I heard a raspy voice saying, definitely belonging to a man. I suddenly open my eyes and launch myself on the person who was breathing on my neck. I pin him on the floor and I look at him.

I am more than horrified, excited and sad in the same time. He has black eyes, but no eyelids, black messy hair, really pale skin and the creepiest of all, his smile that goes from his one ear to the other. There's no way. I was distracted by his appearance and he found the time to change our position, so now I was pinned on the floor by him. The only difference was that he was pressing a knife against my neck. I tried to remain calm and I seemed to be doing well. "Are you scared?" He said looking at me with his black eyes. "No" I say calmly even though I am more than horrified inside. He seems taken aback by my absence of fear. "Don't lie" He said. "I am not lying. Just kill me already. I don't want my life either ways" I said flatly, but inside me I hoped that he wouldn't kill me. I am only 16, I have so many more things to do in my life. Maybe things haven't gone by my way but we should always hope. Right? I saw him once again taken aback by my answer. "I have killed so many people and I have never met anyone to be so calm and flat when dying" He said in a surprised tone. "But before you kill me I want to ask you something." I said still in the same flat tone that even I can't recognize. "What do you want to know?" He said giving me a questioning look. "Are you really Jeff the killer?"

**MANY CHANGES AND I AM GLAD I GOT BACK TO THIS STORY. I HOPE THAT YOU WILL KEEP READING AND MAYBE VOTE AND LEAVE A COMMENT ON THE STORY. **

**TILL MY NEXT UPDATE, BYE CREEPSTERS**

~MissNyctophilia


	3. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 _

**IT IS HERE. CHAPTER 1. IT TOOK ME QUITE SOME TIME AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. I HOPE THAT YOU WILL ENJOY IT. **

He looked at me and I saw his smile widening, I don't even know how that was possible. "Yes I am. And I think that you know what comes next little girl" I gulped as he raised his knife above his head. "Go to sleep". I felt tears escape my eyes and closed my eyes waiting for him to kill me but instead I heard a light noise, like when something plastic is hit. I opened my eyes to meet his confused ones and gave him an 'I don't know what's going on' look. He tried stabbing me again and now that I didn't close my eyes I saw a white layer covering my body and blocking him from stabbing me. What the hell is going on? "I think we need to talk." he said and I swear I could hear a hint of worry in his voice. I try standing up but I couldn't because I was really shocked from what just happened. He was about to kill me but he couldn't because I blocked him without my will. I decided to only sit down on the floor and lean on the wall with my back. "Okay. What do you want to tell me?" I asked not knowing what's happening. "As much as I hate to say that I can't kill you. You are not like any other human you see, Kathleen" He eyed me suspiciously. " What? How do you know my name?" He only chuckled in return making goose bumps appear on my skin "I do some search on my victims before making them beautiful little Kathleen" I shook away my fear of him "So…uhm you said I'm different? In what way?"

_I have always felt different that the most. But why is he making such a big fuss about it? He is the one wanting to kill me. Why couldn't he have just done so? If he is as vicious as the lady in the news a few days ago described, then he should have killed me already. Not that I am complaining. I wouldn't want Jenny to walk in to my dead body in the middle of the room. Her and my parents would be devastated if they found me dead. Why do I care? They are not even my real family. My real mother passed away…as for my real father…_

"Are you even listening?" Jeff grabbed me by my shoulders, lifting me up to my feet and snapping me out of my train of thoughts. "I-I" I stuttered as I tried to get away from him but he was grip on me was very firm. "Just quit trying. I won't let you go" He said and I turned to look deep into his cold charcoal black eyes. I felt as if he was staring into my soul. "Why? I won't tell anyone about you. They wouldn't believe me. You never leave survivors." I say in a surprisingly steady tone. I feel like I stroke a nerve when he tightens his hold on me. Oh I am going to have bruises later on for sure. He lets out a growl "I might not be able to kill you girl but I can make you beg to die" he said and I felt like I would pass out. "P-please…let me go." I stutter out. "No…you're coming with me whether you like it or not". I could feel the rage in his voice building up as I started squirming around trying to break free. That was when he reached for his knife and when I wasn't looking I felt a very sharp pain on the back of my head and everything fading away slowly. The last thing I could feel was arms picking me up before every sense of mine went numb.

**SO? HOW WAS IT? A BIT SMALL…UUUGH I KNOW. I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU (I HOPE). ANYWAYS, PLEASE VOTE AND MAYBE LEAVE A COMMENT.**

**TILL MY NEXT UPDATE, BYE CREEPSTERS**

~MissNyctophilia


	4. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**CHAPTER 2 CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE. NEW AND IMPROVED. CHAPTEEER 2. OKAY OKAY I'LL SHUT IT NOW...ENJOY**

No...it is the same dream. The same dream I have been having for the last 3 years. Every night. I am in the forest again. The silence is killing me. No birds or other animals can be heard. Almost, as if I slipped into a painting where all is so vivid yet nothing is real. Then...I tried moving but I couldn't. I tried yelling but it was as if I couldn't even whisper. And...it was that moment I heard the footsteps and the laugh. That hysteric and sinister laugh haunting every bit of my mind. The footsteps show me that whoever is making that laugh is coming closer and closer. I close my eyes but nothing changes. STOP. I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE.

I shot open my eyes while I am panting and sweating a whole lot. Thank god it's over. I took a good two minutes to calm down. I look around to notice I am not in my room. I am in another room. One that has black walls, a black desk with a metallic looking chair and a black double bed, which I am laying on. Oh kay...that is not normal. The creaky sound of a door opening snaps me out of my thoughts and tenses me up as I back away to the edge of the bed leaning against the wall. "You took your time to wake up" Jeff says...wait what? Oh my...now I remember. After I passed out someone, he, picked me up and brought me here and by here I mean in the middle of nowhere. I look at him "Why am I here?". He sighs "Would you prefer to be left in the forest wandering around till you colapse?". "Yeah I would. Anywhere far away from you is better than anything" Where did I get all that bravery? I am surprised by myself. He chuckles as he walks to my side and sits on the bed running a hand through my long hair. I shiver and quickly look away "don't touch me".

Before I even know it, he pins me on the bed and I swear there is an ominous glow in his eyes "don't tell me what to do" He says as he growls. Our faces are just inches away and I am doing my best to show no hints of fear. "I am sorry" I say but it comes out more like a whisper. We stay like that for a minute but for me it seems like an eternity. "You are so hard to predict. I would never expect to hear you apologize for anything." He says and I look away "I try not to be an open book Jeff" I mumble and he just chuckles. "I think it is time to meet everyone here...because if you hate me they will love you" He says and lets me go. I slowly sit up and look at him a bit confused "The others? Who are the others?". "Oh you are going to wish you have never asked that. Now come on I don't have all day for you kitten" He says trying to sound all too cool and once again just chuckles. "Don't call me kitten please" I add the please to sound nicer and I am glad when I don't get pinned on the bed again. "It suits you" And with that he stood up motioning for me to stand up as well...oh my what is my poor self about to witness?

**THAT WAS CHAPTER 2 WHICH ACTUALLY TOOK AN AWFULLY LONG TIME TO BE UPLOADED. I WILL TRY TO MAKE BIGGER CHAPTERS. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE THIS STORY. I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO SEE A COMMENT OF YOURS ON THIS STORY TOO.**

**TILL MY NEXT UPDATE, BYE CREEPSTERS**

~MissNyctophilia


	5. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**AND CHAPTER 3 IS UP AS WELL. FINALLY I MANAGED TO EDIT THIS CHAPTER TOO. I'LL SHUSH SO GO AHEAD AND ENJOY.**

I follow him out of what seemed to be his room and I was now in a dark and quite long hallway with him. I took a good look around making sure that when I escaped, because I sure as hell will get out of here even if that means getting killed, I wouldn't want to get lost or run into one of the 'others'. Who are they anyways? Maybe other creepypastas? I have read some of those stories. They were cool but quite grotesque and it's been a few months from that time.

"Hey hey…will you ever stop zoning out?" Jeff's kinda annoyed voice made me stop thinking. "Why do you even care?" I look at him and roll my eyes. "I didn't know you could turn into a bitch in one second" He says and I look away trying not to show that I was offended. "I'm not a bitch" I mumbled more to myself. He stayed silent and just went back to leading me through hallways and down the stairs that were so huge. How big is that place? I just followed silently, mostly looking down. He hates me and just when he finds the chance he will gladly kill me. I sighed. Why do I even think about him? I hope he hates me and he forgets easily cause in just a few days he will never see my face again. I will leave and never come back to this place in the middle of- "Hey watch where you're going" Someone said and my hand went up to rub my shoulder as I was violently pushed away. I turned to look at the person who pushed me and let out a shocked gasp.

It was a guy, I could tell…he was a bit shorter than me and was wearing a green tunic and hat, as well as brown boots. His hair was blonde. He had elf like ears and I swear he looked creepily like Link if it wasn't for those haunting eyes, completely black except the red glowing orbs in the middle. He laughed at my embarrassed and annoyed face. "Shut up elf" I said and before I knew it I was pinned against the wall a sword pressing on my throat. "You shouldn't have done that" He says in a low voice. I look at him in fear and start struggling to free myself but thankfully I am freed by someone else. "Let her go dude. You don't wanna mess with a caller" He said to the blonde guy.

My savior had brown hair from what I could see, because a blue mask was hiding his face. Black holes had replaced the place his eyes should have been and black ooze was running from the black 'eye' holes. Wait a minute, I know him "Jack…Eyeless Jack" I say but sounds more like a whisper "Yeah…that's me" Jack says. "Hey why does she know you but not me?" the blonde one said offended and Jack just replied with a bored sigh and a shrug. I silently chuckled. "I am Ben" he said still slightly frustrated "Well…now I know you right Ben? That's what counts." I tried to be nice and received a small smile by him. "I'm Kate" I said. They both nodded obviously already knowing my name. I turned to look for Jeff who was leaning against a wall watching me and quickly looked away when our eyes met. "Jeff said you're hot and I can't argue" Ben said and quickly received a punch on the shoulder by Jack. I widened my eyes and blushed. Why would Jeff say such a thing? "I never said that Ben" Jeff quickly defended himself obviously annoyed and a bit embarrassed. He quickly walked up to Ben and they started arguing. I felt more and more awkward so I decided to take this as my cue to leave the room before things got worse.

The room I walked in appeared to be a kitchen. The equipment is quite modern. Almost as if the kitchen is not a part of the rest of the house. The counters have a grayish white shade looking as if they had been there for many years, yet they are very new, I could tell because the logo was still shiny. The same goes for the stools and the small kitchen table. A small tug on my sweatpants brought me back to the real world. I looked down and saw a little girl. She had long, messy brown hair and green eyes. The weird thing about her was that blood was dripping from her forehead. "Hi there" I nicely said. She smiled and hugged my legs "Finally you are up. Another girl in the house" I laughed and picked her up "Girl power" I said as I held her close "And what might your name be?" I asked. "I'm Sally" She proudly said "That is a wonderful name" I gently placed her on the counter. "And what are you doing in the kitchen Sally?" I asked again smiling. "I wanted to make waffles cause Toby ate them all" She sighed and huffed "Oh…well we can make waffles together" I suggested and chuckled as I she squealed and clapped her hands in glee "I'll take that as a yes" And with that I started looking around for the ingredients and a bowl.

When I had everything we started making waffles, well mostly me because Sally was too fascinated watching me. "You are so quick" She happily said, obviously excited that she would have some waffles sooner than she expected. When I was done baking I handed her a plate with 2 and placed the rest of them on a bigger plate for anyone else to take. "They are delicious" Sally said while digging on the first one. I giggled and nodded "I am glad Sally". My smile quickly faded away when I felt an arm wrap around my waist "And what are you girls doing here?" Said that all too familiar voice of the person who is turning my life upside down, Jeff. "It's none of your business" I quickly escaped his hold and walked out of the room "Enjoy the waffles Sally" was the only thing I said before rushing back to his room. I plopped on the bed and that was when my thoughts started wildly crossing my mind. 'I am now considered missing. I'm trapped in a place I don't even know where. What if my parents move away and decide to forget about me? What if everyone downstairs is just trying to find a way to kill me? Why do I have to be different? Why? I could have just been another one of his victims, dead right there and then, on my bed. Why do I still live?' All those thoughts were a mess in my head and I didn't even feel the tears that were now freely rolling down my cheeks and onto the pillow I was laying on.

Then, everything suddenly became crystal clear and a very solid plan was forming in my mind. I will try to escape. If I fail, I will do what Jeff couldn't, I'll end my life.

**YAYYY. I FINALLY DID THIS AND IT TURNED OUT BIGGER AND BETTER THAN I THOUGHT. KATE IS KINDA SUICIDAL NOW ISN'T SHE? WE'LL SEE… ANYWAYS, PLEASE MAKE SURE TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE THIS STORY. LEAVE A COMMENT, IF YOU WANT. I REALLY DO ENJOY READING YOUR COMMENTS.**

**TILL MY NEXT UPDATE, BYE CREEPSTERS**

~MissNyctophilia


	6. Chapter 5

I will protect you with my life (Jeff the killer romance)

**HELLOOOOO EVERYONE ( I'M IN A WRITING MOOD :D ) .SO WITHOUT ANY FURTHER DELAY, HERE'S CHAPTER 5 ANGELS **

Chapter 5

My vision was now better. Sally took my right hand and squeezed it. I smiled and sqeezed her hand back. Jeff was looking at me with concerned eyes. I stood up easily, which was quite odd, because about 2 minutes ago I was really dizzy. "What the hell was that?" asked Jeff. Slender joined us answering Jeff's question "She casted a spell. But the real question is how? How did you know this spell and why did you cast it Kate?". Slender was now looking at me ( not actually looking, but you know what I mean). "Well…, I don't like fights. I hate them actually, especially when there's no reason to fight… About the spell… I have never heard of it. It just popped into my mind." I answer confused. I decide to change the subject "Slender… I wanted to ask you if I can go home and get some things because I have no clothes here." I show the clothes I'm wearing and everyone laughs. "Okay, Kate. You can go as long someone is with you." Slender said. I looked at Jeff and he said "Sorry Kate. I can't. I have to go and kill. I haven't killed for a couple days." He says. "We can go together if you want." Ben says looking at me. I smile widely and hug him "Thank you so much. Let's go now" I say happily. "Too much happiness. "He sarcastically says hugging me back. I laugh and after a couple minutes he let go of me. "Shall we go now?" He asks me. I answer eagerly "Yeah, of course". He takes my hand and I blush lightly. "You look like a couple dude" Jack says. "Shut up" I say blushing. Ben is blushing too and Jack is ready to hit me but I give him a deathly glare and he stops."Come on let's go. Bye everyone. We'll be back in a while" I say enthusiastically. Everyone said goodbye and we left the mansion. We walked in silence when he asked me "So…do you have any hobbies?". "I dance. I got a trophy last year in a dancing competition." I say slowly. I don't want to think about dancing. It reminds me of…stop thinking about that Kate. It belongs to the past. I can feel a tear rolling on my face. "Hey, hey what's wrong?" He asked worried. "Just some really bad memories." I reply trying to calm down. "Kate, tell me what's wrong?" Ben's voice was now harsher. "Calm down, you and all the other creepypastas will learn soon. You have the right to." I say now calming down. "Okay, just don't cry. It ruins your face." He says smiling. I blush and so does he. The next minutes were quiet until we reached my house. "Here it is." I say running to my house. Ben follows me and says "I will go through the window. You will use the door. If your parents are home and ask you anything say that you have been to a friend's house and you…will stay there. Now where's your room?" He asks. I show him my room and he nods. "Be quiet" I whisper. He nods again and climbs to my window. I ring the bell and after a few seconds I am hugged by my little sister Jenny. "Hey Jenn. How are you sweetie?" I ask her softly. "I missed you Kate" She starts crying." Please don't cry Jenn. I am always with you. Now can you let go of me honey?" I ask wipping her tears with my hands. "Okay" She says becoming again the happy silly sister I know. "Thank you sweetie. Now, I will go get some things from my room. Promise that you won't tell anyone I was here. Not even mommy and daddy. Okay?" I ask her as calm as I could be at the moment. " Will you leave?." She asks me sadly. "Yes, but I will visit you every now and then.I hug her and go upstairs. When I opened my door I found Ben sitting on my bed examining a photo of me, Jenny and…my brother. I feel a tear escaping and I wipe it. "Who is he?" Ben asks me showing the boy in the picture. I sit on my bed next to him"Ben, I will explain everything. Just not right now. Let's pack my things and go to the mansion. You and the others will learn everything about me." I say feeling again tears on my face. Ben is stroking my hair. "I didn't mean to upset you hottie" He says and I throw a pillow to him. "You freakin pervert." I yell and then laugh uncontrollably, so does he. "Now let's pack my things" I say wiping the tears and getting a few suitcases from my wardrobe. In one I put most of my clothes and my dancing outfit, which is a black bodysuit and a dark purple skirt. It is one of my favorite skirts because it is dark purple. That's my favorite color, except black."I like this one" Ben said winking at me. "Shut up. It's my dancing outfit." I say elbowing him."So we will be honored to see you perform in the mansion?" He asks me in a now deep voice. "Probably." I say blankly. In a smaller bag I pack my laptop, ipod, cellphone and my makeup bag-this bag is seriously huge. I use another suitcase to pack some pairs of shoes and a photo album."Hey what's that?" Ben asks me pointing to the album. "It is a photo album. You will learn what it contains later Okay? Now can you help me with the bags?" I ask him. "Of course." He answers taking my suitcase with my clothes. "Thanks. But I should go change. I'm still wearing Jeff's clothes" I say taking the suitcase Ben was carrying. He sighs and I grab a black and white mini skirt, black leggings and a purple hoodie. "I'll be back in a minute." I yell going to my parent's bathroom to change clothes. I take off Jeff's clothes and wear mine. I look myself in a mirror. I like those clothes. I search the bathroom to find a hairclip to make my hair a ponytail. I love ponytails so much ! After I finish I get out carrying Jeff's clothes. "Okay, now let's go" I say happily. "You look good" Ben says in a sexy tone. "Oh…shut up and let's go." I say elbowing him once again "You know that this hurts." He says. "I know" I say and chuckle. "Come on we have to go." I yell. Before I can do anything, Ben grabs the bags and my right hand and we teleport to the mansion. "What was that?" I asked amazed. "We teleported. Come on let's go inside" He says and grabs my hand. "Okay, just give me a bag. You don't have to carry all of them by your own" I say and grab one bag. We get inside Sally hugs me tightly. She reminds me so much Jenny. I kneel to her level and stroke her hair "You remind me my little sister Jenny. She is about your age." I say happily. "I would love to meet her" She says smiling widely. "We can plan that one day" I say nodding. I stand up and look at Ben "Will you help me get those upstairs please?". "Okay" is his only respond followed by a loud sigh. I get one bag and Ben gets the other two. We reach Jeff's room and we leave my suitcases there. I hug Ben and tell him "Thank you so much. When everyone is here let me know. I have some things to say to all of you". "Okay, see you later hottie" He says winking. I laugh and say "Don't call me hottie.". "Whatever, hottie" He says chuckling. And with that he walks away. Now I have to unpack my things. I groan in frustration.

**I'M REALLY SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER HAD ALMOST NO JEFF BUT THE NEXT WILL SURELY HAVE. IF YOU SEE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES PLEASE LET ME KNOW. BE SWEETHEARTS AND FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND COMMENT (I LOVE GETTING COMMENTS). TILL MY NEXT UPDATE, BYE ANGELS.**


	7. Chapter 6

I will protect you with my life (Jeff the killer romance)

**HEYY CREEPY CREATURES OF THIS WORLD. HERE I AM WITH CHAPTER 6 OF THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT. PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND COMMENT. I APPRECIATE IT GUYS. I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER. THINGS ARE GOING TO CLEAR UP AT LAST. ENJOY CREEPSTERS!**

I take my phone to check the time. It's only 2pm. Jeff must have been really desperate to go kill in the daylight. From what I've read in stories, Jeff goes to kill at night. Ugh, whatever…I have to unpack. I open the room's closet to see where to put my clothes. Jeff was kind enough to make room in the closet for my clothes. I opened my suitcase with the clothes and started putting them in the closet. As I did that I came across my dancing outfit. I can't remember my life without dance. I equally love and hate dance. I know it is really weird. I have to explain and I will… but where did I put my ballet shoes? Ugh…I forgot to take them. Stupid me. I guess that I will have to convince someone to come with me and take them. I love my ballet shoes. They are an inseparable part of me. I can't just leave them in my house. I finish unpacking and I check my phone to see what time is it. One whole hour passed. At least I finished unpacking. Now what should I do? I got the answer from my growling stomach. I chuckled. "Okay I should eat something and then sleep. I am really tired" I say to myself. I reach the kitchen and see only Masky is there eating something. "Hey Masky. What are you eating?" I ask smiling. "Well…cheesecake. Want…some?" He says shyly. "Oh my god. I love cheesecake. I could live eating only cheesecake." I shout happily. "That's really…awesome. No one else…likes eating cheesecake here." He says kinda sadly. "Well, I do. Can I have some? I'm starving." I say sighing loudly. "Let me get you a spoon…then." He says and gets me a spoon. "Thanks" I smile widely and hug him. "Jeff's right. What's wrong with you and hugs?" He asks me in a warm tone. If only he and the others knew what I have passed they would understand. " I like hugs because they make me feel safe." I say looking down. I let go of him. "What…do you mean? How can you feel…safe when you are next to…killers?" He asks me confused. I look at him ."Masky, I have lived with creatures far worse than you and the others" I say feeling tears escaping my eyes. "Hey don't cry. Can you…explain to me what you mean?" He asks wiping the tears off of my face. "Listen, there are many things that I have to explain. I don't want to repeat them to each one of you. That's why I'll explain everything later." I say now relaxing "Okay, now…would you like to…eat some cheesecake?" He asks me giving me a spoon. "I would love that." I reply digging into that cheesecake. I hear him chuckle and look at him. "What?" I ask with a mouth full of cheesecake. "Nothing" He says still chuckling. "Whatever" I say rolling my eyes. "Now I'm full and sleepy." I mumble yawning. "Okay, see you later" He says waving at me as I leave the kitchen. I get to Jeff's and mine room and lay on the bed. I think about my life, which is so messed up and not because of the cold-blooded killers I live with. I don't want to think about this now. I need sleep. I take off my clothes and grab a red short sleeved t-shirt which has black letters saying 'girl+video games=heaven' and black shorts. Don't judge me, I am a gamer after all. Then I lay again on the bed and I fall asleep in a few seconds.

{DREAM}

I am in a pitch black place. Suddenly the lights open and I am alone looking at a mirror. But in the mirror next to me is a boy hugging me. He has chocolate brown hair and sky blue eyes. He is taller than me, of course because I'm super short. Why him? From all the people in the world? Maybe I am overreacting. I know many boys with brown hair and blue eyes. I am snapped back into reality by him looking at me and saying with tears in his eyes "Why Cupkate?". I am now crying knowing that only one person would ever call me cupkate. Then the boy slowly fades away "JEFFY, JEFFY PLEASE… DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE" I yell through sobs and suddenly everything disappears.

{END OF DREAM}

I wake up and I am covered in sweat. "Kate, what's wrong? Why were you screaming my name?" I hear a familiar voice saying. I turn around and see Jeff. "JEFF" I yell and hug him tight. He cups my cheeks and makes me look at him. "Kate, I'm going to ask again and I need an answer. What's wrong?" He said and I know that he has the right to know since he heard me screaming his name. "Jeff, my life is really messed up. I have no idea where to start from so let's just take it from the beginning" I say and Jeff lets go of me. "But I need my photo album. You have the right to see. " I say and rush to my suitcase to get the photo album out. Jeff gives me a confused look but I ignore it. I open it and I feel like opening my own soul. In the first photo is my mum holding me and my twin brother. Yeah, my brother. I feel a tear trying to escape my eye."I not only have a sister but a brother too... His name is… Jeff."

**WTF JUST HAPPENED GUYS? WELL, I KNOW AND YOU ARE GOING TO FIND OUT WHEN I UPDATE AGAIN. I KNOW YOU HATE ME BUT THIS WAS THE BEST SPOT FOR A CLIFFHANGER. I PROMISE TO UPDATE ASAP. TILL MY NEXT UPDATE, BYE ANGELS**


	8. Chapter 7

I will protect you with my life (Jeff the killer romance)

**HEY MY LOVELY CREEPSTERS. HERE I AM. I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH THE QUICK UPDATE. WELL, YOU BETTER BE BECAUSE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE SLIGHTLY LATER. I AM DOING A ROOM MAKEOVER AND I HAVE MANY STORIES AND DRAWINGS TO DO. SO, I DECIDED TO MAKE A PREQUEL IN "I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE". IT WILL BE ABOUT KATE'S MOTHER (THE PREVIOUS GENERATION OF SPIRIT-CALLERS). IF YOU HAVE CHECKED MY STORY CALLED "I CAN'T REMEMBER NOR FORGET" THEN YOU KNOW THAT THIS WILL BE MY PREQUEL. THAT'S WHY I WILL TAKE DOWN FOR NOW THE "I CAN'T REMEMBER NOR FORGET" STORY AND REUPLOAD IT WHEN I FINISH THIS ONE. ANYWAYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 7. THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY. PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND MOST IMPORTANTLY COMMENT. ENJOY!**

Jeff nods for me to continue and that's what I do "Well, Jeff, or as I called him Jeffy, is my twin brother. We are identical." I leave the album rest on my lap. "I can't see the pictures again. Can we only talk?" I ask Jeff. "Of course, if you feel better." He says and squeezes my hand lightly. I chuckle and continue "Jeffy and I were inseparable. We loved dancing and video games. I was different though…" I say leaving a sigh escape my lips. "What do you mean by different?" Jeff asks me. "Let me continue and you will understand everything" I whisper. He just nods. "Our childhood was not like any other child's. Our biological mother died when she gave birth to us and our father just disappeared. My sister Jenny, isn't my biological sister. So, they gave us to foster parents . They were very abusive, especially to me… But it all changed on my 8th birthday." I stop because I now can't handle all that pain from recalling all those things. But I have to continue. I find the courage and keep on "On our 8th birthday someone got me and Jeffy knifes. I don't know from whom though. We knew how to use them because of all those violent games we played but still, it was quite weird to get knifes to 8 year-olds. That night when I went to mine and Jeffy's room to sleep, my mum entered the room and started hitting me for no reason. She was probably drunk. I tried going away but I couldn't. Then I remembered the knife that I was given and had in my pocket. I was really angry for getting beaten up for no reason. That was when I snapped. I tackled her and started stabbing her chest multiple times until she died. I felt so happy and invincible. When I finished and made my way to my parent's room to kill my father, I saw Jeffy, who had seen the whole scene. I expected him to be terrified, but instead he gave me a psychotic smile and helped me killing our father. I remember, after killing our father, looking in the bathroom mirror. What I saw made me so happy. It wasn't me in the mirror. It was another girl. A cold-blooded killer, who killed her family with her brother's help. My appearance had also changed. I didn't have chocolate brown hair and blue innocent eyes. I will show you later. Back to the story. Then I remembered my sister Jenny, who was only months old at that time. I couldn't kill her. She was just a baby. And I wouldn't let Jeffy do that. I took Jenny and Jeffy and we ran away. We didn't know anything about survival at that age, so we started knocking house's doors for some help and shelter. One day, while we were sleeping on a bench, a couple found us and took us to their home. We started calling them our parents. The parents I have up to now. They treated me, Jeffy and Jenny like their own kids. Me and Jeffy hadn't hobbies, except killing. Every night we went out together and killed whoever we found." I stop to take a breath. "So, you mean you are a creepypasta?" Jeff asks confused. "Well, you can say that. But I am not a completed creepypasta because first, I am a spirit-caller and I can't choose my path yet and second, …you will find out later. I change only when I kill or when I wish to change though. I will show you but please let me finish please. " I answer. I see his already huge smile widening . I ignore it and continue " Well, where was I?... Oh yeah. Me and Jeffy would kill every night but we had to have a hobbie like every normal child. So, we chose dancing. I did ballet and pole dancing, don't say anything stupid Jeff, and Jeffy did hip-hop. He was also really good with photography and internet. When I had dance performances he would record them and upload them on youtube. (btw readers, everything that will be referred on youtube in this story will be lies, like a fake youtube account for Jeffy and Kate and other things like that. Keep on reading creepsters). Me and Jeffy had our own youtube account. I will show you that later too. Anyways, one night, when me and Jeffy came back from killing, Jenny saw us. The blood, knives and really creepy appearance. I didn't know what to do. At that time I was 13 and had just started reading about creepypastas. So, I decided to make Jenny a killer, like me and Jeffy. I cut my arm and made her drink my blood. So, she was a killer like us. Two years went by normally with me, Jeffy and Jenny going out killing. But suddenly, when I was 15 I stopped killing. My brother and sister were pretty angry because of that. But the reason I had stopped was because I had met someone I liked. His name was Dan. So me and Dan spent time together and I started ignoring Jeffy and Jenny. We would barely talk. I spent all day texting and talking with Dan. One day Dan came to my home to watch a movie. I went to the kitchen to get some popcorn and when I came back I saw my brother covered in blood and Dan laying down dead. I started shouting to Jeffy and out of my rage I did something I am extremely sorry about. I…killed him" The last words come out through sobs. "I never…meant killing…him. I loved…my brother. He…supported me and my sister. " I say crying loudly. Jeff hugs me tightly and starts rocking me back and forth. He then lifted my chin with his index finger so that now our faces were inches away "Don't worry Kate. You can't change the past. You have to accept what happened and keep on. Do it…for me" Jeff said and I blushed. I calmed down "Thanks Jeff." I say flashing him a weak smile. "So what happened next?" Jeff asked still hugging me.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT KATE'S PAST. I LOVE IT. HONESTLY, IT TOOK ME AGES TO WRITE IT. I STARTED ON FRIDAY AND FINISHED TODAY. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IF YES, FAVORITE, FAVORITE AND MAYBE COMMENT. TILL MY NEXT UPDATE, BYE ANGELS.**


End file.
